Materials can present different characteristics after being formed in nano scales and can be used in varying applications. Thus the nano materials attract a lot of attention in many industries. Conventional techniques of fabricating the nano materials mainly can be divided into wet approach and dry approach. The wet approach mainly generates nano powders through separation of chemical ions. Such an approach has a drawback of clusters of nano powders after a drying process.
The dry approach mainly generates nano powders through mechanical grinding. It also has drawbacks of energy consumption, small production, great differences in particle sizes, discontinuous production, and high maintenance cost.
Due to the high production cost and great energy consumption, the conventional dry approach of producing nano powders cannot meet the prevailing requirements of energy saving and carbon reduction.